Flor de Loto
by Wisdombird
Summary: En honor al cumpleaños de un cierto Caballero de Virgo del siglo XVIII. Asmita comprenderá un nuevo significado en su cumpleaños que le habrá ver con nueva luz lo que significa apreciar las pocas cosas de la vida. Kagome se hará cargo de eso. Porque, ¿quién más que ella con su noble corazón y pureza? Ella era su bella flor, y con su regalo, una parte de él se sentirá completo.


_**En Honor a un muy especial rubio hindú Asmita de Virgo! Felicidades RUBIOOOO en mi corazón vivirás hermoso personaje ficticio ;-;**_

 _ **Este personaje es propiedad de Masami Kurumada.**_

 _ **PD: Actualizaré pronto Recuerdos del Atardecer, estoy a mitad. No pude por problemas personales. Gracias por su consideración.**_

Se suponía que iba a ser un día normal como cualquier otro. Al menos eso era lo que pensaba el guardián del templo de Virgo.

Asmita estaba disfrutando de una tranquila meditación cuando sintió el cosmos familiar que le pertenecía a una cierta viajera del tiempo y sacerdotisa que luchaba contra demonios.

Ciertamente Kagome iba subiendo a toda bala por los escalones del templo de Virgo. Sasha había de alguna forma obtenido la capa de la armadura de Virgo (la pelinegra tenía la fuerte sospecha de que Manigoldo y Kardia fueron los responsables de aquel acto. Intuición de mujer, quizás). Y esa mencionada capa la traía en sus manos, cada uno de los Caballeros Dorados la habían firmado con su lengua natal. Algunos fueron forzados (la mayoría -excepto Sísifo, Dégel, Regulus, Deuteros y El Cid- lo que le parecía una completa tontería. ¿Por qué habría que excluir a su compañero de armas?). Reaciamente aceptaron que Asmita era diferente, lo que a Kagome y a Sasha le parecía normal. Pero los otros seguían sospechando de él, así que Sasha y Kagome idearon un plan en que en el día de cumpleaños del rubio, traerían a los demás uno por uno a felicitarle.

¿Suena fácil, no? Pues era más difícil de lo que parece.

No había funcionado, así que idearon un Plan B. Y eso consistía que firmaran deseos y felicidades por su día. (A Kardia realmente no le importó, sólo aceptó debido a que Kagome lo sobornó con manzanas. Cosa que cualquier Escorpión como él no podía resistir. Aunque a regañadientes aceptó que le deseaba a ese rubio mucha felicidad y longevidad.)

La Santa de Lince por fin llegó a la entrada del templo. Adentrándose dentro, encontró al cumpleañero en su típica posición de flor de loto. Sabía muy bien que Asmita ya la había sentido llegar. Así que no dudó en llegar al grano.

― Asmita. Buenas tardes, sabes qué día es hoy no?― preguntó la ojiazul, con su muy característico tono amable.

― Un día cualquiera, Kagome. Eso es lo que es.― respondió el hindú, sin inmutarse de su meditación.

La pelinegra dio un suspiro. Sacudiendo la cabeza, se dirigió nuevamente a él. ― Creo que olvidas que hoy es tu cumpleaños Asmita.―

― Para mí cada día es cualquier otro día. Las cosas no cambian, a pesar del cambio de las estaciones y los años. Eso ya deberías saber, querida Kagome. ― replicó serenamente el rubio, con ese aire de misticismo y sabiduría.

Esto ya era el colmo, gruñendo entre dientes, la ojiazul se acercó donde estaba Asmita, se arrodilló frente a él y tomó su cara entre sus manos. Cerrando sus ojos, no pudo notar la expresión de sorpresa que se dibujó en el rostro del rubio.

Dando un leve tarareo, su aura empezó a brillar de un color rosa, el hindú sintió el poder puro que la envolvía y no podía sentirse admirado por el poder que esta pequeña guerrera con garras tenía. Kagome de repente acercó su rostro a él, y Asmita pudo percibir un leve aroma a jazmines y lavanda. De alguna manera, ese olor siempre le pareció agradable y contuvo su sorpresa al sentir sus suaves labios posarse en los suyos.

No era la primera vez que ella lo besaba, y en lo profundo de su ser no quería que eso parase. Le gustaba el sabor floral que sólo sus labios poseían. Y con suma ternura acarició sus ojos, donde sabía que eran unos hermosos zafiros bajo esas pestañas oscuras.

¿Cómo lo sabía? Pues la pelinegra lo había mostrado, durante una sesión de meditación. A pesar de ser ciego, cuando estaba en su cuerpo astral podía ver, Kagome le había enseñado eso.

Y le agradecía profundamente por quitarle esa amargura que sentía cuando el sufrimiento y la tristeza del mundo a veces le resultaba abrumador.

Sintió la sonrisa de la chica, y de repente, miles de imágenes llenó su mente.

El manto inscrito con cordiales felicitaciones de sus compañeros de armas. Especialmente en un rincón unos corazones por parte de Sasha (sin malinterpretar por supuesto). Y en la parte superior, cordiales saludos del Patriarca Sage y su hermano Hakurei.

Pero lo que de verdad le movió el corazón, fue que su amada le mostró una corona de flores de color blanco. Kagome sabía que esas eran sus flores favoritas y se alegró de que en su cabellera oscura estaba posada esa corona floral. Un símbolo que sólo él conocía a la perfección.

Su corazón y sus afectos lo poseían él y viceversa.

Rodeó sus brazos en su cintura y la acercó más a él, profundizando el beso. El tiempo perdió su significado, sólo eran ellos dos. El mundo dejó de existir.

Pero desgraciadamente tuvieron que apartarse por falta de aire, sus frentes seguían juntas, y la ojiazul le dio un último beso antes de posar su cabeza en su pecho masculino. El zumbido de las armaduras de plata y oro les pareció distante. Ahora sólo había un agradable silencio que los envolvía.

― Feliz cumpleaños Asmita, मेरा प्यार*. ― susurró ella, antes de apartarse. Pero el rubio no la dejaría ir. Los brazos que la envolvían apretaron con un poco más de fuerza. Dándole saber que él quería que se quedara.

― मेरा फर्किन लिंक्स, मेरी सुंदर मेरी प्यारी रात का फूल*― acarició sus cabellos oscuros que eran más negros que la misma noche. Para él, ella era su más precioso regalo que podía desear. Y agradecía eternamente a los Dioses por haberla puesto en su camino.

Sin duda, este día fue inolvidable para él. Quizás un cumpleaños no es tan malo después de todo.

 _ **Y al fin llegamos a este lindo one-shot por el cumpleaños de un tal rubio. A Asmita no podría ignorarlo. Es que es tan pero tan divino que me rompió el cora cuando murió. Por qué los Dioses hacen esto? ;-;**_

 _ **En fin, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS RUBIO RENACENTISTA QUE ESTES FELIZ DONDE QUIERAS QUE ESTES, aunque sé que no existes pero te deseo unos felices 24 años, porque me guio de acuerdo del siglo XVIII.**_

 _ **Aquí están algunas traducciones del hindú, cortesía del traductor de google :D**_

मेरा प्यार* = mi amor

मेरा फर्किन लिंक्स, मेरी सुंदर मेरी प्यारी रात का फूल*= Amada mía, mi bella flor nocturno

Bueno esto lo escribí a bala porque por lo menos tendría que dedicarle algo a Asmita. Así que surgió este one-shot. Disfruten y dejen reviews!

PD: la flor de loto blanca simboliza la perfección del espíritu y de la mente, un estado de pureza total y de naturaleza inmaculada. Por lo general se representa con 8 pétalos. En el simbolismo budista, el significado más importante de la flor de loto es la pureza del cuerpo y del alma. El agua lodosa que acoge la planta está asociada con el apego y los deseos carnales, y la flor inmaculada que florece en el agua en busca de la luz es la promesa de pureza y elevación espiritual.

Simbólicamente se asocia con la figura de Buda y con sus enseñanzas y, por eso, son flores sagradas para los pueblos de Oriente. Cuenta la leyenda que cuando el niño Buda dio los primeros pasos, en todos los lugares que pisó, florecieron flores de loto.

En las religiones de Asia, la mayor parte de las divinidades están sentadas sobre una flor de loto en el acto de la meditación.

Bueno ya está la info! Buenas noches y mandele saludos a Asmita de mi parte! Chau!


End file.
